Cold Fire
by EternalNite
Summary: A Quilava can only go through so much before giving up entirely. warning: gay furry smexyness in later chapters reviews very much appreciated!


This fanfic is a story for the OC I submitted for my good friend ParasiteDarkness' own fanfic The Purple Warrior, both of our stories have gay furry smexyness, so if you dont like it, and you're still reading, then neither of us are responsible. If you are into that kinda stuff though, then welcome! This is your yellow brick road so to speak. Seriously though, if you aren't into this kind of stuff, then fuck off. Also! Constructive criticism is VERY much appreciated, especially if this is only my second fanfiction. Chow :3

Okay, here I was thinking 'Oh this is gonna suck.' I mean, he sent me out against a Gyarados! Me! A small Quilava! I could understand if it was a little sparring, but in battling? I legitimately thought he was trying to get me killed. So, there I was, fire versus water, more like campfire versus tidal wave... Anyways, there I was, and the Gyarados was using a hydro pump. I was doing well to keep it from hitting me, but It got really close a few times. Until I got cornered and she shot at me full blast, I used a flamethrower to try and evaporate it before it could get to me, but doing this created steam which dampened my fire slightly, which led to me getting flooded. And the steam inhibited sight, so even when I got knocked out, nobody could tell, so the hydro pump kept coming, and coming, and coming, until the steam cleared. I could fairly well say I was a crumpled heap.

When I woke up, I was in the standard pokemon center, but nobody was there this time. Then a Chansey came in, saw me, rushed back out, and came back with Nurse Joy. She looked sad though, as if she wanted to tell me something but couldn't. So I layed there, maybe for two days or three. I woke up each day hoping to see my trainer, but he was never there. When I was well enough to leave, I finally figured out that my trainer disowned me claiming I was too weak and a waste of time and space. I didn't know what to do. I turned to Nurse Joy with tears in my eyes. She looked at me and told me, "I promise I'll find someone to take you in, okay?" I looked up and nodded.

It's been maybe five months since then. Every trainer that came in never wanted me, they always had some excuse. "I don't have enough room," or, "Fire pokemon aren't my type." So, naturally, I became depressed, convinced I was unwanted by anyone and everyone. I confirmed this to myself when Nurse Joy told me I couldn't keep living there, that it wasn't healthy for me, that I had to go back into the wild, that maybe another trainer will find me. I doubted this, but went nonetheless, so I walked out of the Pokecenter, and started walking along the road. I walked and walked, taking a bite out of the berry Nurse Joy gave me. Spicy... I liked it. I then decided to take a look at my surroundings, noting that I was far from town now. I thought I heard something behind me, but when I looked back, there was nothing there, just a few shrubs. So I kept walking, a few moments later I heard another noise, once again I looked behind me and nothing but... shrubs. I decided to test this out and ran as fast as I could, stopped and looked behind me... shrubs... I'm being followed... by shrubs. I walked toward the shrubs and kicked one, hearing a grunt. I lifted it and underneath was... a guy? With blue hair? And what was with that weird getup? I lifted up the other one and underneath was some chick with... red hair.. and.. that same weird getup with an 'R' on it. What was going on here?

I heard the man yell, "Now Meowth!" I heard something from above me and looked up, seeing a large hot air balloon being controlled by... a.. Meowth.. can a Meowth do that without thumbs? And is that a giant metal arm? Is it coming towards ME? I realized too late what was happening, the giant arm grabbing me and bringing me up and putting me into a fireproof container. Oh, did I mention my fire burned blue? I suspected that was why they captured me. Beside my container was another, obviously electric proof instead, for there was a Pikachu inside it. I looked at him and he looked back, I didn't need to be a psychic type to know he was thinking about his trainer. I heard about him and his trainer... what was it.. Ash? I heard about them on the TV at the Pokecenter. But I knew if there was gonna be any rescuing, they would only rescue him.

Welp, that was my first chapter, I'm sorry if its short but hey, its something right? Remember, reviews please! :3


End file.
